Caí en mi propia trampa
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Amy finalmente llega a la superior ; lo que significa que estara con Sonic en la misma institucion. Pero luego de que el la rechaza ella decide formar un plan para captar su atension. SHADAMY 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Estoy de regreso con otro Shadamy :D La razon? Ya que no puedo continuar : Como enamorar a Shadow ( por el momento ) Les dejo este regalo xD sera una historia corta pero lanzo el primer capitulo para ver si les agrada la trama! **_

_**Cai en mi propia trampa**_

_**Capitulo : I**_

Llevaba tiempo deseando volver a estar en la misma institucion que su amado erizo y por fin ese año se cumpliria ; aunque tendria un solo año para compartir con el , para ella eso era mas que suficiente.

Se peino su cabello y coloco una cinta roja en este.-Listo!- Chillo emocionada sintiendo como su corazon latia a gran velocidad.-Ya voy Soniku!

Salio con prisa encontrandose a su mejor amiga frente a su casa esperandola para ir juntas a lo que seria su primer dia de clases. Le sonrio dulcemente y ambas se abrazaron.

-Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme Amy.- solto un cumplido sonriente.

-Gracias! Espero que Sonic opine lo mismo! No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que el dira cuando me vea. - Confeso con alegria arreglandose su falda.

Aquel uniforme era simple. Tenian que usar una polo color roja , falda azul marino de tablones anchos y un chaleco corto sin botones ademas de zapatos negros cerrados.

Llegaron a la escuela sin parar de hablar sobre como deseaban que fuera sus dias. El Sonic team volvia a estar reunido en la escuela y eso les entusiasmaba mucho ya que no estarian solas en aquella nueva aventura llamada escuela superior.

No tardaron mucho en divisar a todos sus amigos reunidos en unas mesas bajo un gran flamboyan muy florido.

-Hola chicos!- Saludaron ambas al unisono abrazando a todos sus compañeros.

-Que tal! Listas para la superior?- Converso gentilmente el zorrito de dos colas.

-Jamas estuve mas segura de nada en mi vida!- Respondio con entusiasmo pero su animo cambio repentinamente al ver a cada uno de los que estaban reunidos.

"_Tails , Knuckles , Rouge , Tikal , Cream , Silver y Blaze. Donde esta Sonic?"_

El timbre sono anunciando que tendrian que entrar a clases. Se entristecio al ver que no todo marchaba como lo habia planeado. Sonic nunca faltaba a la escuela. Entonces porque no estaba con sus amigos?

Estuvo todas las clases distraida pensando en su amado erizo. Escribia cosas sin prestar atension y no le dirigio la palabra a Cream.

-Que ocurre Amy?- Inquirio con preocupacion saliendo del salon con su amiga.

-Ah nada es solo que bueno yo…

-Es por que no has visto Sonic cierto?- Adivino notando como su amiga bajaba sus orejas y miraba a otra parte.- Descuida ya lo veremos!- Intento animarla.

Justo en esos momentos una gran rafaga de viento cruzo por el corredor al lado de las chicas , las cuales tuvieron que sostener sus faldas para que no se alzaran.

-Sonikku!- Grito retomando su alegria inicial y corriendo tras de el para saltarle encima atrapandolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-A…Am…Ammes!- Intento hablar sintiendose asfixiado entre sus brazos.- Basta!- Se escurrio y respiro calmadamente algo alejado de la rosada.

-Awwww no te da gusto verme?-Su voz se agudizo volviendose algo irritante para las orejas de este.

-Si , pero…

-Pero nada! Ay! Tenemos que aprovechar este año al maximo! Seremos la pareja perfecta!- Parloteo sin parar con ojos soñadores mientras Sonic la miraba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Oye tengo que almorzar. Muero de hambre jeje…- Le indico con nerviosismo desapareciendo frente a los ojos de esta.

-Vuelve aquí Sonic The Hedgehog! Aun no termino contigo!- Corrio tras de el visiblemente molesta llamando la atension de todos los presentes.

-0000000000000000000000000-

El dia culmino y no volvio a saber nada de su heroe. Se habia marchado con Cream en silencio lamentandose en sus adentros por haber tenido un dia tan terrible.

-Nos vemos mañana!- Vio a su amiga despedirse dulcemente desapareciendo de su vista.

Suspiro pesado y entro a casa sin animos. Subio sus escaleras con lentitud y dejo caer su bulto en una esquina de su cuarto. Se recosto de su cama mirando como el abanico giraba velozmente y sonrio.

"Mañana sera otro dia."

_**Que les parecio? :D Les gusta como va ocurriendo? O.O**_

_**Se que es corto! Pero solo es para probar si les llama la atension la trama xD Asi que si veo que a muchos les agrada , continuare tan pronto como pueda! Advierto que es un fic corto! D: Asi que no me asesinen por terminar rapido ( si es que continuo el fic xD ) Asi que dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan! Chao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ummm creo que a nadie le ha gustado la historia u.u En fin la continuare ya que es corta…**_

**-0000000000000000000000-**

_**Cai en mi propia trampa : II**_

La rutina del dia anterior se volvia a repetir e igual que como anteriormente no vio a su adorado de puas azules por ninguna parte. Asi que dejo a sus amigos y recorrio la escuela con esperanzas de encontrarlo entre los alumnos. Pero nada.

La hora de almuerzo llego al igual que el alboroto por todos los pasillos del aula. Ese dia Cream iba a almorzar con su madre afuera y aunque ella fue invitada decidio mejor quedarse a ver si tenia la misma suerte de ayer.

Y asi fue o, mas o menos. Sonic caminaba camino al comedor con cara de pocos amigos. Corrio entusiasta pero su voz la detuvo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.- Hablo con frialdad sin mirarla.-Ya me has causado bastantes problemas.

-A que te refieres?- Cuestiono confundia viendolo de frente.

Sonic resoplo molesto y sin el mas minomo cuidado la tomo del brazo y la llevo corriendo a la parte trasera de la escuela. Amy miro a todos lados con desconfianza y noto que no habia un solo estudiante alli.

-Porque me has traido aquí, Sonikku?- Se dirigio a el pero aun estaba con aquella mirada dura en su rostro.

-Escuchame bien Amelia…-Oh oh la estaba llamando por su nombre.- …y presta mucha atension porque sera la unica vez que lo diga.- Aquel tono frio logro helarle la sangre.- Te voy a pedir de favor que dejes de acosarme y tratarme como si fueramos novios. Tu y yo no somos mas que buenos amigos y me doleria mucho tener que acabar con eso por culpa de tu obsecion conmigo.- Suspiro viendo como aquellos ojos jade se comenzaban a cristalizar. Le dolia tratarla asi pero si no lo hacia no lo dejaria enpaz.

-Pe…pero porque?- Cuestiono con pesar sintiendo como su corazon latia cada vez mas lento.

-Porque ya tengo alguien en mi vida y me estas causando problemas.-Respondio tejante mirando su reloj de mano.- Espero que lo entiendas y dejes de actuar de esta manera.- Completo dandole la espalda para irse de alli.

Poco a poco lo vio desaparecer ante sus ojos. Realmente aquello estaba pasando? Sonic estaba enamorado de alguien mas?

Se abrazo a si misma y lloro en silencio un buen rato. Su corazon estaba completamente quebrado y cada pedazo brotaba en forma liquida por sus ojos.

Una brisa fria recorrio su cuerpo y un extraño temor invadio su ser. Que ocurria?

-Pobre criatura.- La voz burlona de aquel erizo arrogante retumbo en sus orejas causando que se virara rapidamente.

-Que quieres escoria?- Cuestiono molesta para verlo despectivamente.

-Asi saludas a los viejos amigos?- Dramatizo en forma triste aquello ,la agarro del brazo y la acorralo contra una de las paredes del bloque.

-Auh! sueltame!-Ordeno iracunda viendolo con odio.

-Shhhh.-Le tapo la boca con una mano y sostuvo su otra mano que iba directo a su cara.-No te alteres solo quiero hablar preciosa.- Indico divertido viendola a los ojos.

-Mmmm!- Su ira aumentaba mas y mas. Quien se creia que era?

-Vengo a proponerte algo.- Destapo su boca pero no la solto aun.

-Que puedes ofrecerme que me interese?- Aquello mas que pregunta era una negativa prepotente.

-Se mi novia ,Amy.- Ahora eso si sonaba a orden.

-Jajajaja! Yo tu novia? Jajajajjaja.-No pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas al escuchar quella frase.-Soñar no cuesta nada Scourge.- Sonrio molesta luego de aquel ataque se risa.

-Piensalo bonita. Te puedo ayudar a demostrarle al azul que no lo necesitas en tu vida y que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor.- La sonrisa no se borro de su rostro mientras se pegaba mas y mas al rostro de esta logrando intimidarla.

-Tienes un b…buen punto.- No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo tan cerca y sentir su respiracion en su rostro.- Pero lamentablemente para ti no eres mejor que Sonic.- Recalco indiferente empujandolo con sus manos en su pecho.- Ahora quitate!

-No lo…

-Ya la escuchaste…quitate.- Una nueva voz se hizo presente en aquel desertico lugar pero esta era bastante grave y intimidante.

-Tsk! Parece que tienes un angel guradian.- Rodo sus ojos exasperado separandose de ella.-Piensa lo que te dije, nena.- Se despidio desapareciendo de la misma forma en la que aparecio.

-Esa voz…-Susurro saliendo de su trance buscando a su alrededor. Quien la habia defendido?-…yo he escuchado esa voz , pero donde?- Su celular vibro sobresaltandola. Lo saco de su bolsillo aun mirando a todas partes y lo respondio.

-Amy donde andas ya es hora de entrar?- La curiosa voz de la conejita sono en la bocina del aparato.

-No me habia dado cuenta voy para halla.- Corto la llamada sin darle tiempo a Cream de responder. Ya hasta habia olvidado el porque estaba alli en primer lugar. Pero decidio ignorar el tema e ir a clases.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Ya es fin de semana y no tengo que volver a la escuela. Ironico que al principio de semana solo deseaba llegar al dichoso lugar y ahora no queria saber de ello. Incluso penso en cambiarse pero ya era muy tarde para aquello ; ademas de que seria egoista de su parte si dejaba a Cream sola despues de insistir tanto en que fuera con ella.

No tenia nada planeado para ese dia y tampoco tenia mucho que hacer. Luego de cuidar su jardin en la mañana y limpiar un poco solo le quedaba recostarse un rato en la hamaca que habia puesto en las ramas de su manzano. Si ,era raro que no la colocara de un arbol a otro , pero al aquel ser tan grande y ella desear privacidad ; porque no?

Era como si estuviese dentro de una casa de campaña pero formada de hojas , ramas y en ocaciones manzanas. Adoraba estar alli en la noche y ver como se colaba la luz de la luna entre aquella vegetacion mientras las estrellas se vislumbraban en cada rendija. Muchas veces dormia alli ; en la mayoria cuando estaba deprimida.

"Esa voz."

Le daba la vuelta una y otra vez a aquellas palabras. Odiaba tener el nombre en la punta de la lengua y que no saliera. Sabia que se recordaria de eso en el momento menos esperado y que tambien podia pasar mucho tiempo. Pero luego aquella propuesta del erizo verde paso por su mente.

"…_demostrarle al azul que no lo necesitas en tu vida y que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor…"_

Ella realmente deseaba aquello. Darle en su ego por haberle hablado de aquella manera. Vengarse de el y quien sabe si darle celos y hacer que nazca ese sentimiento que ella tanto anhela que el sienta por ella.

Una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios casi llegando a sus orejas. Oh si! Amy Rose tenia un plan.

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

-Que quieres hacer que?- Inquirio sorprendida la conejita caminando junto a ella a la escuela.

-Shhhh! No necesito que se entere todo Mobius.- Le reprocho entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pero con quien lo haras?- trato de sonar mas calmada.

-No lo se aun , pero ya Scourge se ofrecio.- Respondio encogida de hombros sentandose en unos bancos aparte de sus amigos.

-Quien mas tienes de opcion?- Intento no parecer asqueada al escuchar al nombrado.

-Quien mas Sonic odia y que puede ser mejor que el?- Penso en voz alta mordiendose las uñas.

-Que tal Shadow?- Propuso la conejita con una dulce sonrisa.- Ninguno de los dos se soportan y ambos piensan que el otro es una copia suya.- No pudo evitar reir ante aquel pensamiento. Lo chicos muchas veces podian ser tan superficiales.

-Shadow estudia aquí?- Inquirio interesada.

-Claro! Esta en el mismo salon de Rouge.-Informo animada al recordarlo.

-Enserio? Y porque nunca lo he visto?- Cuestiono con sus manos en sus caderas.

-Yo tampoco lo he visto , pero escuche a Rouge hablar de eso el otro dia. Parece que esta aquí por que GUN se lo puso como requisito para entrar.- Se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar.

-Bien pero el problema es como me acerco a el? Nunca le he agradado y siempre que nos dirigimos la palabra terminamos discutiendo.- Suspiro derrotada.

-Mmm no lo se. Pero Scourge te lo ha puesto muy facil y eso quiere decir que no tiene buenas intensiones. Lo barato siempre sale caro.-Bromeo causando que Amy tambien riera al escuchar aquel dicho. Y sabia que era cierto pero ahora tendria que pensar como hacerse novia de Shadow.

-Primero tengo que descubrir donde se mete.- Apunto en un cuaderno de argollas color carmesi con una mariposa azul en el centro. La pagina tenia escrito : Plan para atrapar a Sonic #976.

Ese dia tendrian la primera hora libre asi que decidio ir al salon de Rouge con cualquier excusa para comprobar que el habia asistido a clases ese dia.

Se asomo timidamente en el salon de quimica en el cual parecia que la maestra aun no habia llegado y lo busco con la mirada intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Hubico a Rouge en la mesa del centro y a la par de ella al azabache. Sonrio complice pensando que era momento de retirarse cuando sintio la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-Que haces aquí?- Aquel tono astiado la provoco una punzada en su corazon. porque era asi con ella? Se giro con sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sabia que se desmoronaria si veia la manera en la que la observaba.

-No estoy aquí por ti. Relajate.- Suspiro con tristeza pasando por su lado para irse.

-Y porque estas aquí entonces según tu?- Cuestiono de brazos cruzados obligandola a detenerse.

-No creo que te importe.- Hablo borde sin mirarlo.

-Por algo te pregunto. Responde.- Exigio encontrandose con aquellas esmeraldas que tanto intentaban evadirlo.

Lo penso por un momento y sonrio elevando la mirada. Aquello era la mejor excusa para comenzar con su plan.- Por Shadow.- Respondio cortante cruzandose de brazos.

-Ja! Piensas que me tragare eso?- Inquirio sonriendo con molestia .

-Piensas que me importa?- Fue lo ultimo que dijo para irse alfin dejandolo completamente desconcertado por su actitud.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Entro a su clase soltando una que otra blasfemia para luego sentarse sin fijarse en su acompañante. Saco su libreta y boligrafo preparandose para la clase y volvio a suspirar. Enserio ella pensaba que el era tan estupido?

-Que tienes, amor?- La dulce y preocupada voz de la ardilla café sentada a su lado lo hizo salir de su trance.

-Nada Sal. Hoy es uno de esos dias.- Le respondio sonriente dandole un timido beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

Esta solo asintio comprensiva y solo lo abrazo por el brazo recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Si damas y caballeros aquella persona especial era Sally Acorn. ( N/A: Oh! Pero que predecible soy xD Creo que esta pareja se ha vuelto algo cliche , no creen?)

Sintio una mirada fija en el y volteo con cansancio topandose con la mirada carmesi de aquel erizo negro que tanto detestaba y que seguramente Amy mensiono solo para molestarlo. Porque lo miraba de esa manera tan estupida? Shadow lo miraba con una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

"Idiota."

**-0000000000000000000000-**

Amy ordenaba aburridamente su casillero pensando en lo que habia pasado con Sonic esa mañana. Se habra creido que estaba alli por el erizo negro?

"Claro que tenia que creerlo, alfin y al cabo es la verdad."Pensaba encogiendose de hombros y haciendo muecas raras.

Termino en sus cosas y cerro la puerta topandose con el rostro de Shadow del otro lado.-Ahhh!- Exlcamo dandose un fuerte golpe con aquella puerta semi abierta gracias al susto.- Que pasa contigo?- Se quejo molesta viendo como aquel erizo se cruzaba de brazos y le mostraba una media sonrisa prepotente. Osea! Nunca lo habia visto y ahora que tenia planes con el aparecia asi no mas?

-Porque tan nerviosa , Rose?- Aquello tenia una pizca de picardia aunque la miraba con seriedad.

-Soy sencible cuando una sombra me asecha.- Bromeo imitandolo pero en cambio tenia una mano en su cabeza.

-Asi que es cierto.- La voz de Sonic volvio a hacerla dar un salto.

-Ah! Dejen de hacer eso!- Chillo molesta volteando a ver al azul.- Ademas ,porque tendria que haber mentido?- Respondio indiferente.

-Por nada , supongo.- Agrego con cierta molestia dando por terminado aquel encuentro y saliendo corriendo de alli.

-Cretino.- Murmuro molesta sintiendo sorpresivamente el agarre de Shadow en una de sus caderas mientras sentia su aliento rozar su oreja a sus espaldas. Aquello definitivamente la dejo en estado de shock sintiendo como su corazon de agitaba velozmente sin razon aparente y electricidad corria por ambas partes de su cuerpo. Acaso estaba nerviosa?

-La proxima vez que vayas a hablar de alguien asegurate de que no pueda escucharte.-Murmuro con frialdad soltandola y desapareciendo a sus espaldas justo cuando pensaba encararlo. Quien se creia que era? Y , a que se referia?

-Amy! Tails quiere vernos ahora!- Llego hablando agitadamente la conejita a espaldas de una Amy confundida y en transe.- Amy!- Alzo la voz para que esta reaccionara.

-Ahhh que?Se me caera el pelo con tantos sustos!- Se quejo con algo de histeria.

-Lo siento.

-Awww no es tu culpa. Perdon por gritar. Es solo que mi dia a sido algo complicado.-Suspiro frustrada halandose las puas y alborotandolas sin intension.

-Que mas ha pasado ademas de lo de Sonic?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Shadow…no.- Abrio los ojos de par en par comprendiendo las palabras del mismo.- Shadow me escucho cuando hablaba con Sonic!- su voz ahora sonaba mas nerviosa.

-Que?-Giro su cabeza como un cachorrito confundido.

-Cuando le dije a Sonic que estaba alli por Shadow! El lo escucho!- Explico tapando sus ojos con una mano.

-Y eso es malo?- Cuestiono dudosa.-Digo si el piensa que tu tienes interes en el te ayudaria en tu plan de…-Su boca fue callada por la mano de Amy.

-Shhh puede oirte. Ya se! Hablaremos del tema por mensajes.- Dio un salto sacando su mobil viendo a Cream hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa burlona. Su amiga estaba algo paranoica.

"_**Que tal si en vez de que te compliques tratando que el sea tu novio ,porque mejor no lo persigues como hacias con Sonic y le haces creer que te gusta? Es decir no tiene que interesarse en ti , solamente que Sonic vea que ahora has cambiado de objetivo con nada mas y nada menos que con la forma de vida perfecta. Es un golpe muy bajo para el :D"**_

-Cream eres una genio!- Le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga con gran emocion. "Soy una muy mala influencia para ella jajajaja. Tan inocente que era."- Bien que decias de Tails?- Recordo soltando a su amiga para caminar a su par.

-Ah si! quiere que nos reunamos en la plaza!- Recordo alegre.-Por cierto deberias peinarte las greñas jajaajja.- Le extendio un moño para que se amarrara sus puas todas desordenadas.

-Gracias!- La tomo y se las amarro en una coleta. No era algo que hacia todo el tiempo pero igual y no le molestaba hacerlo.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Se encontraban todos reunidos esperando a las chicas. Llevaban varios minutos tarde y ya varios deseaban irse.

-Ah! vamos Tails!Di lo que tienes que hablar con nosotros ya les avisaremos a Cream y Amy.- Se quejo el equidna por decima vez.

-Ya estamos aquí!- Llego corriendo junto a la conejita.-Lamentamos la tardanza.- Se disculpo intentando retomar el aliento respirando entrecortadamente.-Que?- Le comenzo a incomodar la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-No te reconoci con ese peinado.- Respondio Tails nervioso.

-Que tiene?- Arqueo una ceja confundida.

-Te vez muy sexy.- Agrego Rouge con su picara voz parandose a un lado de la rosada.

-En…enserio?- Sus mejillas ardieron ante el comentario.

-Claro tengo que conseguirte unos espejuelos.- Le codeo en forma de broma causando una risa en Amy.

-Si bueno ya basta.- Se quejo fijando su vista en el erizo negro que la miraba fijamente. Recordo las palabras de Cream y lo que seria su plan ahora y decidio ponerlo en practica sonriendole dulcemente.

Shadow arqueo una ceja sin comprender aquello. Acaso lo confundia nuevamente con el faker?

-Bien les hable porque hace mucho que no salimos juntos a compartir asi que Sonic y yo planiamos una salida a la playa el sabado.- Indico animado el de dos colas.

-jajajajja!- Una carcajada por parte de Amy volvio a captar la atension de todos los presentes.-Lo… siento jajajajjaja.

-Que tiene de divertido eso para ti?- Cuestiono con una mueca molesta el erizo azul.

-jajajajja es…jajajja ok! ok.- Respiro hondo intentando calmarse.- Es la ironia en todo esto. Osea tu planeando ir a la playa cuando le temes hasta al agua de la fuente de los pajaros?

Todos comenzaron a reir ( menos Sonic )al escuchar quello y era verdad eso era algo muy ironico pero les extrañaba que fuera ella quien tirara el comentario. Shadow sonreia negando con la cabeza. Tal vez el no fuera un erizo que siempre estaba alegre o bromeando pero cuando se trataba de insultar a su rival podia hacer sus ecepciones. Amy lo noto y le sonrio nuevamente volviendo a desconcertarlo.

-Muy bien ya es suficiente!- Se quejo de brazos cruzados al sentirse humillado , pero en el fondo sabia que lo merecia.

-Esta bien nos veremos el domingo, si?- Dejo de reir Tails sacando una lista de su mochila.-Aquí estan las cosas que pueden llevar; si desean cooperar escriban su nombre al lado.

Amy paso a espaldas de Shadow sin que este se percatara y tomo su bulto de una de las ramas del arbol.

-Lista para irnos?- Llamo a la conejita para que se reuniera con ella.

-Ah, Amy lo siento! Es que mi mama me pidio que me quedara con ella a terminar unas cosas de su clase.- La escucho mentir sin comprender a que venia aquello.

-Pero yo puedo ayudarlas.- Ofrecio algo desanimada.

-No tranquila ve a casa recuerda que tenemos tarea para mañana.- Ohh ahora si comprendia que planiaba.

-Esta bien. Supongo que tendre que caminar sola a casa.- Respondio elevando un poco la voz esperando que llegara a oidos del azabache.

Dio media vuelta y sin ninguna intension se torcio un poco el tobillo y choco contra Shadow.

-Auh!-Chillo ante el brusco agarre de este.

-Fijate niña!- Le advirtio sin soltarla.

-Ahhg ahora recuerdo por que no te soporto.- Intento safarse de su agarre sin éxito.-Sueltame.

Shadow apreto mas su mano haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor.-Auh! lo siento!-Agarro la mano de este viendolo con temor.

Aquella reaccion lo sorprendio. Desde cuando ella se disculpaba? La solto finalmente y tomo su bulto para salir de alli deslizandose con sus air shoes.

"Animal"-Penso viendolo partir para continuar su camino a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola ! Aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo! :D Gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Capitulo III**_

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

Atraveso una arboleda que usaba de atajo para llegar a su casa pero se detuvo al sentir un calambre en su brazo.-Mmm!- Vio un gran ematoma justo en donde Shadow la habia agarrado tan salvajemente hacia una hora atrás.

-Cual es su problema?- Penso en voz alta con molestia. Ser linda con el iba a ser todo un reto.

-Tu lo eres.- Aquella voz intimidante volvio a chocar contra su audicion. Lo busco con la vista y vio como bajaba con elegancia de uno de aquellos inmensos arboles. Acaso la estaba siguiendo?

-Que te he hecho?- Se quejo frustrada.

-Que pretendes conmigo?- Interrogo parando frente a ella con sus brazos cruzados.

-De que hablas?- Se hizo la desentendida.

-Primero me buscas en mi clase y luego me haces ojitos y sonries melosamente en la reunion del zorro.-Mensiono arqueando una ceja.

-Acaso insinuas que yo tengo interes en ti?Jah!

-Dime que te propones.- Ordeno autoritario acercandose amenazante obligandola a retroceder.

-N…nada.- Maldijo por lo bajo ante aquel titubeo en su voz. El realmente era bastante intimidante cuando actuaba de aquella manera.

-No juegues conmigo Rose no soy un ser muy paciente y no tolero estas estupideces.- Amenazo acorralandola contra un tronco.

Miro a los lados buscando alguna forma de escapar de sus brazos. Sus piernas le temblaron y no pudo sortenerle la mirada.

-No juego contigo.-Respondio cortante tratando de enfrentarlo.

-Y porque me temes ahora que te acorralo?- Inquirio con prepotencia buscando su mirada.

-De que hablas?

-Puedo escuchar como tu corazon se quiere salir de tu pecho.- Susurro en su oido nuevamente.

Se estremecio con aquella accion y sacudio un poco su cabeza tratando de desaparecer aquel sentimiento.-Un corazon agitado no solo significa temor.

-Cierto. Entonces estas neviosa.- Sonrio al ver que la tenia en sus manos.

-Muy bien! Te aplaudo?- Respondio sarcastica empujandolo sin éxito.

-Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi.- Su voz se lleno de arrogancia.

-No planeo ser tu enemiga , al contrario.-Suspiro derrotada mirando al cielo con desesperacion.

-Muy bien.- Se alejo velozmente dandole la espalda.- Pero te estare vigilando ,Rose.- Se despidio de ella con velocidad dejandola completamente pasmada.

"A mi solo se me ocurre tratar de consquistar al erizo mas arrogante y salvaje de toda la galaxia." Gruño cerrando sus manos con fuerza al saber que si el la descubria seria su fin. "Pero ya comenze esto y planeo terminarlo."

**-000000000000000000-**

Esa semana si que no fue la mia! Me tope con ese erizo negro en cada esquina y para mi desgracia siempre terminabamos discutiendo. Es tan irritante! Si tanto me aborrece porque demonios no desaparece como al principio de clases? Ah! Claro dijo que me estaria vigilando. Pero eso no es lo peor. Mi plan cada vez empeora y se complica. Se supone que le haga pensar a Sonic que estoy enamorada de Shadow y lo mas que hace es vernos peleando! El viernes incluso tuvo que intervenir por que Shadow casi me estrangula.

_**Flash back on**_

_Se encontraba en el comedor escolar caminando con su bandeja llena de comida en busqueda de un lugar donde sentarse. Camino apresurada al ver al final a su amigo Tails junto con Knuckles y penso que seria agradable comer con ellos. Error! Jamas corran con una bandeja de comida llena en medio de tanta gente._

_En medio de la nada se le atraveso alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo con sus alimentos esparcidos encima del otro. Un gruñido escapo de los labios de ambos pero al ver de quien se trataba intento calmarse._

_-Lo siento Shadow no te vi.- Se disculpo preocupada parandose del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas._

_-Maldita sea niña acaso estas ciega?- Elevo la voz viendola de marena asesina sacudiendo su cabeza para despojar sus espinas de los espaguetis de la rosada en su cabeza._

_-Dije que lo sentia! No puedes olvidarlo y ya?- Lo enfrento devolviendole la mirada. Todos en el comedor habian callado y ahora los observaban._

_-No! Es la decima vez en la semana que te tropiezas conmigo de esta forma! Me tienes harto!- La agarro de sus brazos logrando asustarla._

_-Si…si no andaras por los pasillos como si esto fuera una pista de carreras te hubiera visto!- Se excuso temblando entre sus brazos pero aun asi su ira estaba marcada en su rostro._

_-Sueltala!- Se interpuso Sonic entre ellos dejando a Amy libre de su agarre._

_-No te metas ,faker!- Aquello sin duda lo hizo molestar mucho mas._

_-No es forma de tratar a una chica animal! Si te metes con ella te metes conmigo!- Le amenazo tornando su mirada fria._

_Los vio con cara divertida , pero sabia que si no salia de alli Shadow la despedazaria al deshacerse de Sonic. Corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas se lo permitieron llegando a quella zona desierta a la que Sonic la habia llevado hace un mes esperando que no la encontrara alli. Controlo su respiracion , se asomo por uno de los edificios y vio que ya poco a poco los estudiantes volvian a sus cosas. Eso significaba que ya todo habia terminado._

_-Uff estuvo cerca.- Seco el sudor de su frente volteando para poner su espalda contra la pared._

_-No estes tan segura.- Shadow aparecio frente a ella al tiempo que se acomodaba en la pared y la acorralo nuevamente._

_-Sh…Shadow.- Tartamudeo un poco al verse completamente indefenza ante su presencia._

_-Sin duda escogiste el peor lugar para ocultarte de mi ahora tu estupido novio no podra interrumpirnos.- Sonrio con prepotencia viendo a los alrededores desiertos del lugar._

_-No es mi novio! Y tampoco necesito que me ayude!- Se quejo sacando el poco valor que le quedaba al molestarse por su comentario._

_-Humph.-Musito molesto sin apartarse._

_-Bien! Ya me tienes, acaba con esto para poder largarme de una buena vez.- Suspiro derrotada viendo al suelo. Que le haria el?_

_-Crees que quiero golpearte?- Su tono confuso llamo su atension.-No soy un abusador.- Se aparto sintiendose ofendido por aquella acusacion._

_-Uh? Entonces que piensas hacerme?- ahora su voz sonaba curiosa._

_-Tengo mis formas de cobrarmelas sin tener que usar la fuerza bruta , Rose.- Indico con arrogancia viendola de arribabajo.- Pero esta vez te dare una ultima advertencia.- Atrapo su rostro entre sus manos en un fugaz movimiento y la miro a los ojos.- La proxima vez que te tropieces conmigo no me hare responsable de mis acciones._

_**Flash back off**_

Ahora gracias a eso llevo toda la noche el no me golpearia entonces que puede hacer para cobrarselas? Creo que eso me causa mas temor que pensar que me dara una paliza , pero porque?

"Ahhh! Ya no puedo mas! Tengo que salir de aquí!"

Amy salio de su casa decidida a relajarse para poder dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban para ir a la playa con sus amigos. Si queria disfrutar ese dia tenia que descansar o de lo contrario estaria gruñona todo el tiempo y eso no le convenia si Shadow decidia ir.

Se detuvo frente a un parque no muy lejos de su casa y se sento en una de las bancas frente al estanque donde normalmente la gente le daba de comer a las aves. La luna resplandecia en su fase menguante y las estrellas se veian en todo su esplendor gracias a la poca iluminacion.

-Que haces en la calle a estas horas?- Aquella voz , aquella maldita voz de la que estaba huyendo desde que salio de su casa ahora sonaba claramente a sus espaldas. Aquel escalofrio volvio a recorrerla amenazando con causarle un infarto mas su respiracion no se quedo atrás.

-No estoy para pleitos, erizo.- Respondio cortante viendolo a su lado cruzado de brazos.

-Que te hace pensar que vengo en plan de pelea?- Fruncio su ceño viendola seriamente.

-Ahg olvidalo. Si continuo siguiendote la corriente terminaremos peleando otra vez.- Le corto viendo como este se sentaba en su lado.

No dijo nada. Sabia que ella tenia razon y el tampoco deseaba discutir con nadie. Pero no podia evitar sentir curiosidad por saber que era lo que hacia ella afuera con lo peligrosas que eran esas zonas.

-Puedo saber que haces tu fuera a estas horas?- Inquirio viendolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No.- Se cruzo de brazos y se recosto del frio espaldar de la banca mirando al cielo. En si ni el mismo sabia que hacia alli.

Suspiro calmada y decidio no decir mas. Estuvieron un largo rato alli solos ; increiblemente sin pelear. Su comunicador de muñeca comenzo a sonar insistentemente irritandolos un poco.

-Si?- Respondio curiosa al notar que eran las tres de la madrugada.

-Ammes? Estas bien?- Cuestiono Sonic con visible preocupacion.

Eso realmente no lo esperaba. Porque demonios el se empeñaba tanto en destruir su paz mental al llamarla? Lo unico que conseguia era ilusionarla y frenando sus esfuerzos de olvidarse de el.

-Que quieres ahora?-Pregunto con falso desinteres. Shadow solo permanecio en su pose inicial restandole importancia.

-Es que…te llame a tu celular y no respondiste. Pense que te habia pasado algo.- Confeso con timidez.-Donde estas?-Cuestiono intrigado al escuchar el croar de las ranas en el fondo.

-Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.-Trato de no demostrar la felicidad que aquello le causaba.

-Estas sola en la calle?-Continuo ahora mucho mas alarmado.

-No estoy sola.- Simplifico poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Estas con Shadow, cierto?-Era celos lo que se percibia en aquel tono?

-Que te importa si estoy con el o no?- respondio borde mirando al azabache por el rabo de su ojo. Era quello una sonrisa?

-No entiendo como te gusta con lo mal que te trata.- Se quejo con molestia.

-Tus palabras son tan ironicas. Que no sabes que tengo reputacion en enamorarme de quien no me trata bien?- Uhh directo al higado.

-No me gusta que estemos peleados…-comenzo a hablar con su voz algo apagada.-Te extraño.

-Esto es el colmo.- Se paro de golpe dirigiendose a la orilla de aquel cuerpo de agua.

-Huh?

-Que pretendes? Primero me gritas y ordenas que te deje en paz y ahora me dices que te hago falta.-Estaba poniendose roja del coraje.- No seas tan egoista!

-Egoista?-Estaba pasmado ante aquella reaccion.

-Si! Ves que le estoy dando mi atension a otra persona y te entra la piquiña de que me quieres devuelta. Tu y tu maldito ego!- Gruño elevando aun mas la voz.

-Amy no…

-No me molestes mas con tus estupideces quieres? Buenas noches!- Corto la llamada tirandose de las puas por la molestia. Respiro hondo y se dejo caer en el cesped humedo por el rocio y se mantuvo apreciando el cielo olvidando por completo la presencia de Shadow quien la veia con intriga.

Enserio ella estaba interesada en el? En algun momento penso que aquello era solo un plan que tenia para molestar a su rival por haberla rechazado, pero al ver que ella estaba tan molesta aun obteniendo aquel resultado que el penso que ella queria lo hizo dudar.

Camino calmadamente y se sento a su lado viendola con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y un par de lagrimas que caian a la grama. Acaso estaba triste por lo que paso o era rabia lo que sentia ella?

-Lamento que escucharas eso.- Musito calmadamente sin verlo.

-No importa.-Se encogio de hombros.-Realmente tienes algun interes en mi?- Inquirio con intriga viendo como esta sonreia y lo miraba.

-Importa?- Respondio con una gran sonrisa dandole a entender que no responderia.

-Olvidalo.- Nego con la cabeza recostandose a su par volviendo su vista nuevamente a la luna.

El silencio volvio a reinar pero no era incomodo. Amy ya sentia que el cansancio le estaba ganando pero tampoco deseaba irse tan pronto ; no sabia ni porque.

_**Uhhh Intriga! XD Ese a sido el capitulo! Dejenme un review si les ha gustado :D Nos leeremos pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Asi que si les ha gustado la historia? Jajajaj xD Me alegra mucho! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y por apoyar esta nueva idea tan…yo xD **_

_**Capitulo III**_

No podia creer que se sentia tan comodo a su lado. Aunque era la primera vez que estaban a solas sin pelear y sin hablar le agradaba aquella compañía. Pero esa intriga de si ella sentia algo por el o no , no dejaba de interferir con sus pensamientos. Porque tanto interes en eso? Tal vez solo queria utilizarlo para molestarla.

Volvio a observarla con cierta curiosidad y se topo con que esta dormia. Aquello lo hizo sonreir. Ella realmente confiaba tanto en el como para dormir a su lado en medio de la nada? O tal vez solo estaba muy cansada.

La cargo con cuidado de no despertarla y se transporto a la casa de la chica. Noto que una de las ventanas de la planta alta estaba abierta y decidio hacer un control caos para aparecer adentro.

Recorrio la habitacion en medio de la penumbra y supuso que alli era donde ella dormia. La solto delicadamente en la cama y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Shadow?

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz somnolienta de la joven llamarlo. Cuanto tiempo llevaba despierta?-Si?

-Quedate…-pidio dulcemente rascandose los ojos tratando de encontrarlo en la oscuridad.

-Que?-Se volteo a verla no muy convencido de lo que habia escuchado.

-Es que…-suspiro.-…llevo dias que no duermo bien y milagrosamente junto a ti logre hacerlo.- Admitio sintiendo que sus mejillas ardian.

-No soy tu oso de peluche, Rose.- Recalco en tono serio tratando de no sonar muy rudo.

-Lo siento…- Se recosto nuevamente mirando a la pared. Acaso iba a llorar por eso? Desde cuando tan sencible ante el rechazo de ese erizo?- Casi olvido que no me soportas.

Freno al escuchar aquella frase. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se recosto y se acomodo abrazandola por la espalda sintiendo como esta se tensaba con su tacto.- Me quedare solo si me dejas dormir tranquilamente.- susurro a su oido calmadamente aferrado a ella.

Sintio como esta asentia y sonrio satisfecho soltandola y acomodandose boca arriba despojandose de sus zapatos. Cerro los ojos escuchando claramente como esta se habia exaltado por aquella accion y su respiracion se entrecortaba , pero aquello tambien le afecto a el. Sacudio la cabeza para olvidar aquella locura y se dispuso a dormirse.

Pronto los rayos del sol relucieron en sus parpados cerrados incomodandolo. Intento moverse para ignorarlos pero sintio un peso muerto sobre el. Abrio los ojos topandose con Amy recostada sobre su pecho durmiendo placidamente. Olvido por completo que estaba en casa de esta. Porque rayos accedio a quedarse tan facilmente? Su pulso se acelero traicioneramente y no pudo evitar sentirse bien estado con ella. Y eso no le gusto en lo absoluto.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

-Amy despierta!-Insistia la conejita moviendo a su amiga animadamente.

-Ahora no, Shadow.- se quejo sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-Shadow?- Rio pensando que lo mas probable era que estaba soñando con el azabache y continuo insistiendo.- Vamos despierta llegaremos tarde!

-Ah! Que?- Se sento de golpe al escuchar aquel llamado agudo y vio a su amiga con cansancio.-Cream?-Cuestino intentando reaccionar.

-Esperabas a alguien mas?

-Ah no , no , no porque? Es solo que me has sorprendido.- Respondio nerviosa recordando lo que habia pasado la noche anterior. Donde estaba ese erizo?

-Shadow estuvo aquí?- Inquirio curiosa.

-Eh? No claro que no.- Dijo velozmente levantandose para lavarse los dientes y la cara.

-Que raro tu cama huele a su perfume.- Hablo pensativa.

Desayunaron mientras Cream le explicaba como seria esa salida y le comentaba que Sonic llevaria a su novia para que la conocieran. Increiblemente Amy no le dio mucha importancia y al terminar fueron directo a la playa.

Al llegar vieron a Tails preparando la mesa de picnic junto con Knuckles y Rouge mientras Silver y Blaze se encargaban de las meriendas y Sonic estaba con una ardilla charlando amenamente sentado en la orilla de la playa.

"Esa debe ser su novia." Penso Amy con una mueca de tristeza al ver a la pareja.

-Hola chicas!- Llamo su atension el zorrito de dos colas.

-Que tal Tails!- Saludo alegremente la conejita.

Se detuvieron a charlar un rato mientras ayudaban a los chicos y luego Amy fue a cambiarse a unos baños cerca de alli mientras Cream se ponia a hacer un castillo de arena junto con Tails.

"Me pregunto si Shadow vendra."

Al salir vio a todos muy alegremente conversando o jugando en el agua. Amy decidio que lo mejor seria que diera una vuelta por la playa para calmar un poco sus pensamientos y sentimientos confusos. Llego a alejarse un poco de sus compañeros subiendo por una duna no muy alta. Volteo un rato mas tarde con intensiones de reunirse con sus amigos cuando…

-Ahhh!-Freno de golpe en un vano intento por no chocar contra Shadow que habia aparecido frente a sus ojos pero igual y se tropezo cayendo al suelo de pompas.

Shadow la vio con una expresion molesta tirada en el suelo y suspiro pesado brindandole su mano para que se levantara.

-Tienes que dejar de aparecerte de esa forma o acabaras conmigo.-Bromeo animada levantandose.

-Humph.

-Oye a que hora te marchaste?- Cuestiono curiosa y visiblemente sonrojada.

-Al amanecer.- Respondio friamente dandole la espalda para marcharse.

-Espera!- Lo detuvo aguantando su brazo este solo vio la mano de ella sosteniendolo.- Queria agradecerte , por quedarte y…

-No creas que eso cambia algo entre nosotros.- la interrumpio quitando su mano.- Y te agradeceria que no vuelvas a mencionarlo.- Le advirtio mirandola a los ojos con molestia.

-Ah? Pero yo crei…

-Nada. Olvidalo y mejor no vuelvas a molestarme.- Se fue visiblemente molesto dejando a Amy viendolo partir con su mirada triste.

Esa actitud tan acida la habia herido. No sabia porque pero simplemente le dolio el que la tratara de aquella forma. Tal vez Sonic tenia razon y escogio al peor ser sobre la tierra para vengarse de el mismo , pero su plan ya estaba dando frutos y no pensaba echarse para atrás ahora , no señor.

Tenia que desquitar todo su coraje asi que simplemente tomo una tabla de surfear y corrio al agua ignorando los gritos de la conejita crema.

-Amy espera! No puedes entrar a aguas profundas!- Intento prevenirla con temor en sus ojos.

-Que ocurre ,Cream?- Cuestiono Rouge al ver lo alarmada que estaba. Shadow se encontraba a su lado tomando sol con sus lentes oscuros.

-Es que esta semana ha habido avistamientos de tiburones en la zona.- Indico tratando de calmarse.

-Tranquila nena. No sabes que es mas provable que te mate una vaca que un tiburon?- Informo recordando un articulo.-No le pasara nada.

-Eso espero…-susurro intentando no perder de vista a la rosada.

Se mantenia rompiendo olas con gran audacia sintiendo como poco a poco su humor se relajaba al gastar sus energias alli. Estaba completamente sumida en lo que hacia que no se percato de un tiburon blanco que rondaba por su hubicacion. Encontro una enorme ola para remontar y confiadamente entro en ella , pero justo cuando estaba saliendo del tunel de agua aquella bestia mortal aparecio y la tumbo.

-Amy!- Aquel grito iracundo alerto a todo el mundo mirando en la misma direccion que esta.- Alguien ayudela!- Comenzo a llorar temiendo por la vida de su mejor amiga. Shadow corrio a la orilla del agua topandose con Sonic que estaba tambien dispuesto a correr en su ayuda. Ambos se miraron retantes.

Al caer al agua quedo en estado de shock al ver aquel enorme pez rondarla. Una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba el agua y le imposibilitaba ver con claridad. En un segundo el tiburon giro freneticamente dispuesto a rematarla , pero a solo un metro de distancia un erizo se le atraveso y le dio una fuerte patada que lo dejo aturdido y a consecuencia huyo despavorido. Aquel erizo la tomo en brazos y la saco del agua rapidamente dejandola en la arena apartada de los demas.

-Quedate conmigo ,Rose.- Escucho la voz de Shadow a la lejania.

Shadow reviso la herida de su costado percatandose de lo grave que era ; le habia perforado un pulmon.-Vamos aguanta maldicion.- Grito tomando su rostro con una mano y con la otra le puso la esmeralda roja que cargaba cerca de la lesion.

Segundos mas tarde sintio que le faltaba el oxigeno y comenzo a tocer entrepitosamente. Shadow volvio a mirarla y vio un hilo de sangre bajar por su nariz y luego mas de aquel liquido carmin emanar de su boca. Se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

Con suerte gracias a su esmeralda cerro aquella herida sin dejar rastro de ella y Amy pudo respirar denuevo.

-Jaaaaaaaah.- Dio un salto abrazando a Shadow buscando el aire que habia perdido en todo ese tiempo y poco a poco el alivio llego a su interior calmandose.

-Gracias…-Susurro con debilidad alejandose de el y parandose.

-A donde vas?- Fruncio su ceño molesto.

-Me voy. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.- Respondio sin detenerse.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa?-Ofrecio aun con la misma expresion.

-No. Dijiste que me olvidara de lo que ocurrio y que no volviera a molestarte? Pues dejame complacerte.- Lo vio sobre su hombro con aparente molestia.

-Cual es tu problema?- La detuvo parando frente a ella.

-Ustedes son mi problema! Su maldita bipolaridad me tiene harta!- Exclamo furiosa viendolo con ira.

-Me estas comparando con el Faker?- Aquello solo consiguio enfurecerlo mas.

-Si! Los dos son un par de imbeciles! No quiero volver a saber de ninguno de ustedes! Ya que a ti te averguenza que alguien sepa que has estado conmigo en cualquier situacion te ahorro la molestia de mandarme a volar!- Completo pasando por su lado dejandolo hechando humo por las orejas.

**-0000000000000000000-**

Estaba muy preocupado por aquella erizo rosada. Luego de aquel incidente en la playa no volvio a verla ni a ella ni a Shadow asi que supuso que ella habia vuelto a casa.

Llego con velocidad y toco la puerta un par de veces para ver como esta se abria y dejaba ver a una Amy con el ceño fruncido.-Que haces aquí?- Inquirio sin comprender.

-Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.- Pidio amablemente ignorando la actitud de esta.

-No. Si quieres hablar conmigo sera afuera.- Cerro la puerta con seguro y comenzo a caminar sin importarle si este la seguia o no.

-Como te encuentras?- Pregunto timidamente viendola al caminar a su lado.

-Muy bien ; no gracias a ti.- Su voz se torno fria y seguia sin mirarlo.

-Yo , lamento no haber sido yo quien te ayudo. No se que…

-Ahorrate tus disculpas. Nadie te pidio que me rescataras. Se perfectamente que no vencerias tu temor al agua por mi.- Lo interrumpio con velocidad divisando al parque frente a ellos.

-Claro olvidaba que ahora tienes un nuevo heroe.- Recalco visiblemente molesto al recordar quien tomo su lugar ese dia.

-Basta! Ya estoy cansada de lo mismo! Shadow esto Shadow lo otro! Porque te gusta Shadow? Porque estas con el? Porque Shadow puede?Porque Shadow aquello!- Se altero enfrentandolo bajo la sombra de un arbol.

Sonic la miro por unos momentos con molestia y luego la halo hacia el y la beso. Esto dejo a Amy completamente pasmada.

-Sueltame!- Se separo de el dandole una bofetada.-Que demonios sucede contigo?- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la rabia y el dolor.

-Amy yo…

-No te me vuelvas a acercar! Largate de una buena vez!- Grito comenzando a perder el control.

-No te…

-Que me dejes sola erizo!- Le amenazo invocando su piko-piko para atacarlo. Este solo esquivo su ataque y al darse cuenta de lo que habia causado decidio marcharse.

Cayo de rodillas en las raices de aquel arbol irrumpiendo en llantos. Ya era demasiado todo aquello y se sentia mas confundida y dolida que nunca.

-Rose?- Shadow aparecio a su lado viendola con cierta preocupacion.

-No te me acerques…-musito sin verlo abrazandose las rodillas. No se habia dado cuenta cuando , pero estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Suspiro molesto nuevamente por aquella actitud pero la entendia. Parecia un animal herido atacando a todo aquel que se le acercara y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Quien se habia atrevido a ponerla de aquella forma?

"Me arrepentire de esto." Shadow la agarro de sus brazos obligandola a levantarse frente a el y se preparo para lo que venia a continuacion.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi!- Lo golpeo en el pecho con fuerza esperando que este la soltara pero no paso. Solo lo vio hacer varias muecas de dolor pero su rostro estaba inmutable , no parecia que tuviera ganas de defenderse.

Estuvo pegandole un largo rato sintiendose cada vez mas cansada y debil por haber gastado sus energia con el. Shadow al percatarse de esto sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza.

Amy no dijo ni hizo nada. Un suspiro fue lo unico que escucho por su parte. Pero ella enrealidad estaba llorando en silencio sobre su pecho. Era cierto que estaba molesta con el tambien pero aun asi le alegraba que el estuviera alli tratanto de que se calmara. Y sin mas le correspondio el abrazo sintiendo su calor reconfortarla.

Derrepente no sintio mas la lluvia. Se separo de este sonriendole con tristeza y miro a su alrededor.-Donde estamos?

-En mi departamento.-Respondio caminando y perdiendose en uno de los pasillos y volvio con una toalla blanca en manos extendiendosela.-No quiero que luego me reproches porque cogiste un resfriado.- Bromeo calmado secandose sus puas.

-Gracias.- Se sento en el sofa de cuero negro que estaba frente a ellos luego de secarse este solo la imito en silencio.

-Te duele?- Cuestiono curiosa viendo el pecho de este levemente enrojecido.

-Golpeas como niña de ocho años.- Respondio con arrogancia.

-Humph.- Se cruzo de brazos sin poder evitar sonreir por aquel comentario.

-Que te hizo el faker?- Inquirio volviendo a retomar su semblante serio.

-Me beso.- hablo dando un suspiro triste.

-Tan mal besa?- Volvio a bromear mostrandole los dientes y alzando una ceja.

-No seas tonto.- Nego con una sonrisa viendolo desaprobatoriamente.- Solo me molesto.- Se encogio de hombros recordandolo.

-Pense que alucinabas a ese erizo.- Confeso algo sorprendido al notar la actitud de ella.

-Supongo que con el tiempo y todo lo que he sufrido fue matando lo que sentia por el.- su mirada se torno pensativa.

No dijo nada mas. Se mantuvo pensativo largo rato sentado a su par. Por alguna extraña razon aquello le habia alegrado. Pero, por que? Volteo a verla al sentir como esta temblaba a su lado abrazandose a si misma y sutilmente paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de esta y la halo a su cuerpo.

-Porque yo me estoy congelando y tu estas como si nada?- se acurruco en su pecho con confianza.

-No estuve tanto rato bajo la lluvia. Ah! Y soy la forma de vida perfecta.- Le recordo bajando su vista para toparse con sus esmeraldas apagadas. Realmente ella estaba sufriendo todo aquello.

-Buscare algo para que te cambies.- Se levanto con cuidado mientras esta solo asentia y se paraba para dirigirse a la chimenea en busqueda de calor.

Volvio con una gabarnina negra y la vio parada frente al fuego aun abrazandose. La luz de aquella llamarada le daban un toque sensual a aquella silueta curveada de la chica. Su cabello goteaba una que otra gota que se escurria por su espalda y marcaba su trayectoria en aquella camisa blanca. Continuo bajando su mirada encontrandose por sus caderas y aquel trasero visiblemente levantado.

-Piensas quedarte ahí parado mirandome toda la noche?- Llamo su atension volveandose a verlo con una sonrisa divertida.

Este sacudio su cabeza para liberarse de aquellos pensamientos indecorosos que surcaban su mente y le ofrecio el abrigo.- Ven. Te mostrare donde esta el baño.- Le hizo un ademan de mano para que lo siguiera y la guio por un pasillo algo oscuro. Abrio una puerta a su derecha y la invito a entrar.

-Estare en la cocina.- Indico cerrando la puerta y marchandose.

_**Ohhh sentimientos. Huelo a romance! Ustedes no? XD Muchas gracias por leerme! Muero por saber que opinan! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao! ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D ya vamos por el capitulo cinco! Wiiii! Al principio pense que seria mas corto, pero creo que con dos capitulos mas terminamos :D**_**  
**

_**Capitulo V**_

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

Rato mas adelante Amy salio del baño con aquel abrigo puesto. Se habia despojado de aquel traje todo humedo y solo llevaba su ropa interior por dentro. Este le quedaba grande pero solo lo suficiente para tapar el comienzo de sus nalgas.

Un dulce aroma invadio su olfato y se dejo guiar por aquel olor hasta llegar a la cocina que se encontraba detrás de la sala en la que ambos habia estado anteriormente. Se sento en silencio viendolo sacar un par de tazas de uno de los gabinetes.

Debia de aceptar que aquel erizo era todo un adonis, incluso de espaldas! Suspiro enbobada por su belleza captando su atension. Lo vio verla sobre su hombro con una media sonrisa y se sintio completamente avergonzada al ser descubierta.

Shadow le coloco una taza de chocolate caliente alfrente con un plato :con uno que otro dulce para acompañarlo con su bebida. Se sento frente a ella con una taza de café negro.

-Lindas piernas.-Hablo en tono seductor viendo atravez de la mesa de cristal los muslos desnudos de la rosada.

Aquel comentario le causo un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pudo ocultar de este.- Planeas seducirme?-Inquirio divertida tratando de seguirle el juego.

-Si lo deseara ya estarias en mi cama , Rose.- Respondio con el mismo todo viendola a los ojos.

-Jah! No lo creo.- Se defendio sintiendo como aquel comentario le habia afectado sus vitales. "Ay ya el mas baja panties."

-Me estas retando?-Ahora su mirada se volvio mucho mas intensa.

-No. Solo digo que no soy como las zorras a las que has engatuzado.- Ataco cruzada de brazos dando por terminado el tema.- Creo que ya es hora de irme.- Informo parandose y volviendo a la sala.

-No ha sido mi intension ofenderte.- Aclaro alcanzandola.

-No lo has conseguido.- Bromeo viendolo a los ojos.- Estoy tarde para aceptar tu oferta de llevarme a casa?- Pregunto con timidez viendolo negar con la cabeza.

-Pero no te llevare caminando.- Le advirtio mirandola seriamente.

-Porque no?- Su pregunta fue respondida al ver como este la miraba de arriba parabajo con cara de : no es obvio?-Nadie se atreveria siquiera a mirarme si estoy contigo.-Recalco con una sonrisa.

-De igual forma no lo hare.- Le ofrecio su mano para que esta la tomara. Sabia lo que venia a continuacion pero sin duda le sorprendio como la halo y la abrazo por la cintura pegandola completamente a el. Se mantuvo con la mirada baja evadiendo la cercania de su rostro con el de ella; pero en el fondo deseaba mirarlo para ver si era capaz de hacer lo que ella deseaba.

Aparecieron nuevamente en su cuarto y se separo de el velozmente sintiendose aliviada. La tension la estaba matando.-Supongo que esto tampoco debe saberlo nadie.- Hablo enfrentandolo alfin pero este solo nego con la cabeza.

-No creo que te convenga decir que te lleve a mi casa.- Aquel tono pervertido volvio a acompañar sus palabras.

-Ya. Tu reputacion te procede.-Acaso se denotaba celos en aquella frase?

Volvio a sonreir sacando su esmeralda.- Que descanses, Amy.-Se despidio desapareciendo de alli.

Decidio tratar de ignorar sus emociones estupidas al haber estado con ese erizo negro y se fue a dar una ducha caliente para luego dormir. Mañana volveria a su rutina y no podia evitar sentir emocion al saber que lo veria nuevamente.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela con cara de pocos amigos ; como normalmente. Pero en su interior era completamente diferente.

"Habra faltado hoy?" Se preguntaba con curiosidad al no haberse topado con Amy en toda la mañana y en la mitad del medio dia. Y eso le estaba bastante raro. Salio del comedor sin muchos animos de comer y subio una diminuta colina en la que habia un gran roble con un par de banquitos bajo su sombra y una sonrisa divertida recorrio sus labios al verla alfin acostada con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando musica.

Amy sintio como de la nada todo se habia vuelto oscuro y luego sintio aquel perfume tan masculino y sensual que solo un ser que ella conociera lo utilizaba. Esbonzo una sonrisa aun sin abrir sus ojos sintiendo como su corazon latia con fuerza ante aquella presencia que tanto se habia esmerado en evitar toda la mañana.

-Que haces aquí?- Inquirio con interes abriendo los ojos y topandose con aquellos rubies del azabache que la miraban juguetonamente.

-Me has estado evitando, Rose?- Pregunto tratando de sonar lo menos interesado posible.

-No es obvio?- Respondio con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo.

Shadow solo se encogio de hombros y dio un salto quedando colgando en una de las ramas de aquel arbol y se recosto tranquilamente.

-Disculpa , pero no te he dicho que me acompañes.- Se quejo cruzandose de brazos.

-No necesito tu permiso.- Respondio borde rodando sus ojos.

-Ok! Me largo!- Recogio sus cosas con molestia para marcharse de alli.

-Que te hize ahora?- Su voz la detuvo y vio como este se sentaba mirandola con sus piernas colgando.-Primero me evitas y ahora me huyes.

-Por tu actitud agresiva conmigo.-Informo como si aquello fuera obvio.

-Tu comenzaste.- Arqueo una ceja.

-Ok , en buena onda tengo un hambre atroz gracias a que no fui al comedor por evitar toparme contigo y que se repitiera lo del viernes. Sabes que significa eso? Que estoy de mal humor y de una forma u otra terminaremos de malas.- Se deshaogo volviendo al arbol y viendolo con molestia.

-Que tal si vamos a almorzar? - Propuso calmadamente bajando del arbol .- Igual y yo tampoco he comido nada.

-Me estas invitando a salir?-Aquello la tomo por sorpresa.

-No es una cita. Solo no estoy de animos para comer solo.- Aclaro con fastidio cruzado de brazos.

-Pues tienes media escuela que se muere por una oferta como esa asi que buen provecho.- Respondio irritada dandole la espalda para irse.

-Porque eres tan imposible? Quiero ir contigo , no con media escuela.- Acepto en medio de un gruñido.

Sonrio al haber conseguido lo que deseaba escuchar y se volteo con una gran sonrisa.- Muy bien! Entonces nos vamos?

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Llegaron a un local cerca de alli gracias a un control caos. Se sentaron juntos en una mesa y se dispusieron a pedir algo de comer. Ambos pidieron una hamburgesa doble carne con todo incluido tocino y queso mas una canasta de papas fritas. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una joven trigesa siberiana que fue directo a Shadow.

-Lamento interrumpir.- Se disculpo con nerviosismo mientras Shadow la miraba seriamente.- Habra una fiesta de mascaras para recaudar fondos para la clase graduanda y aquí esta el boleto para que puedas asistir.

-Suena divertido.- Comento con interes viendo como aquella felina la miraba de mala gana.

-Lamentablemente para ti es solo para graduandos.- Aclaro borde mirandola con prepotencia.

-Aquí dice que puedo invitar a alguien.- Shadow se dirigio con una sonrisa arrogante a la chica mostrandole el boleto.

-Asi es!- Respondio con entusiasmo.

-Entonces… irias conmigo , Rose?- La invito con galarnura causando una expresion de decepcion en la presente.

-No me lo perderia por nada.- Acepto gustosa devolviendole la mirada a la chica que ya comenzaba a marcharse. No pudo evitar sentir regocijo al callarle la boca a aquella graduanda.

-Hablaba enserio.- Recalco viendola seriamente mientras daba un sorbo a su soda.

-Y porque teniendo a todas esas largartonas detrás de ti esperando por una oportunidad , me has escogido?- Cuestiono con interes dando una mordida a su hamburgueza.

-Por esa misma razon. Seria muy facil invitar a una de ellas ademas…- callo para limpiar un poco de salsa de tomate de el extremo de la boca de Amy con su pulgar tensandola otra vez.-…sera interesante ir contigo.

-Y…y que te hace pensar que yo no ansiaba ir contigo?- Intento hacerlo dudar con una sonrisa divertida.

-No lo he pensado. Pero eres muy orgullosa para aceptarlo.- Se encogio de hombros terminando de comer.

-Asi que piensas que me gustas pero no te lo quiero demostrar?Jah!

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Luego de ese dia almorzaban juntos como si fuera costumbre y poco a poco su relacion dejo de ser tan dificil ;aunque si tenian sus dias en los que no se soportaban el uno al otro. Paso un mes exactamente. Sonic curiosamente se habia dejado de Sally y la pasaba buscandole la vuelta a Amy, pero esta le era comenzado un nuevo capitulo sin darse cuenta.

Trataba de decirse a si misma que aquel malestar extraño en su estomago y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado al verlo era algo completamente normal.

Tal y como lo habian decidido, iban a asistir a aquella fiesta de mascaras. Y ese dia era hoy. Estaba toda nerviosa viendose una y otra vez en el espejo esperando a que el erizo negro hiciera acto de presencia como habian quedado.

Tenia un corset de cuero negro , una falda mahon corta y unas botas negras del mismo material al corset. Su maquillaje era oscuro y sus ojos estaban mas resplandecientes que nunca; Ah y no podia faltar su antifaz negro. Se repetia a si misma una y otra vez que aquello no era una cita pero igual y su nerviosismo no desaparecia.

-Lindas piernas.- Hablo a sus espaldas mientras la miraba mordiendose el labio inferior.

-Es lo mejor que tienes que decirme?-Bromeo acercandose a el con una sonrisa.

-Estas hermosa.-Su tono arrogante no la convencio mucho pero igual y sabia que el estaba babeando por ella en ese momento.

Llegaron a la fiesta apreciando cada detalle del local. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y la multitud de estudiantes bailaba y charlaba con energia. Al final habia una tarima decorada de negro con mascaras de diferentes colores y formas.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y tomaron algo para comenzar la noche.

Amy no le quitaba la mirada de encima a aquel erizo. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero café , una polo con escote de V y unos vaqueros rasgados ; No tenia antifaz pero sus gafas oscuras le hacian juego.

Estuvieron toda la noche bailando , molestandose el uno al otro y tirandose indirectas. Hacia un rato ya que habian comenzado un concurso de kareoke y Amy al escuchar su nombre se quedo pasmada.

-En que momento te apuntaste para eso?- Fruncio su ceño viendo a Amy seriamente.

-No lo hize.- Respondio sorprendida.

-Igual y sube o es que acaso tienes miedo?- La reto con arrogancia. Amy solo nego con la cabeza y se alejo de el para subir al escenario.

-Muy bien! Ahora su oponente sera…- Un oso saco un papel de una gran pescera en donde se suponia estarian los nombres de los participantes.-…Sonic the Hedgehog!- Lo nombro causando que el publico de volviera loco mientras este aparecia junto a la rosada.

-Que casualidad o no Ammes?- Hablo animado entregandole un microfono a esta. Ella solo rodo sus ojos.

_**Y ese es el final del capitulo? Que les ha parecido? :D Muy pronto terminamos ! Jajaja Espero que les halla gustado! No olviden dejar sus reviews? ;D Nos leeremos pronto! Chao!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Gracias nuevamente a todos los que se han tomado un segundo para dejarme sus reviews! Espero que les siga gustando el fic!**_

_**Capitulo VI**_

-Muy bien chicos escogan la cancion que le dedican a su oponente y preparense para cantar!- Informo con gran entusiasmo agitando al publico.

Amy busco indecisa pero alfin se decidio y al Sonic ser el primero que habia escogido la letra, el seria el que comenzaria.

El escenario se ilumino poniendo a Amy mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Busco a Shadow con la mirada y lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos justo alfrente de la tarima. Porque estaba de ese humor?

La tonada comenzo con suavidad y el heroe de puas azules alcaro su garganta para cantar.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

Sonic miro a Amy con dulzura , esta solo le volteo la cara causando abucheo entre los presentes.

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, ohoh**_

"Que demonios se propone?" Pensaba la rosada con molestia observandolo.

_**How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, ohoh**_

_**Give me all of you**_

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_

_**I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, ohoh…**_

Al terminar todos aplaudieron animadamente y muchas miradas envidiosas fueron dirigidas a Amy. Esta solo suspiro dando un paso alfrente para comenzar a cantar. El ritmo tambien fue suave al comenzar.

_**Leaves are on the ground**_

_**Fall has come**_

_**Blue skies turning grey**_

_**Like my love**_

_**I tried to carry you**_

_**And make you whole**_

_**But it was never enough**_

_**I must go**_

Sonic escucho atentamente la lirica deleitandose con la dulce voz de Amy , pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo conforme entendia el mensaje que esta le estaba enviando.

Shadow por su parte estaba impresionado por aquella voz tan angelical que tenia su acompañante y sonrio sin poderlo evitar. Pero sabia que aquella cancion era para Sonic asi que decidio prestar atension a la letra.

_**Who is gonna save you**_

_**When I'm gone?**_

_**And who'll watch over you**_

_**When I'm gone?**_

_**You say you care for me**_

_**But hide it well**_

_**How can you love someone**_

_**And not yourself?**_

_**And when I'm gone**_

_**Who will break your fall?**_

_**Who will you blame?**_

La melodiosa voz de Amy cautivo a los presentes y al muchos saber la cancion comenzaron a cantar con ella. Esta se sorprendio con aquello pero igual y continuo con una dulce sonrisa.

_**I can't go on**_

_**And let you lose it all**_

_**It's more than I can take**_

_**Who'll ease your pain?**_

_**Ease your pain**_

_**Who is gonna save you when I'm gone?**_

_**Who'll watch over you?**_

_**Who will give you strength when you're not strong.**_

_**Who'll watch over you when I've gone away?**_

_**Snow is on the ground**_

_**Winters come**_

_**You long to hear my voice**_

_**But I'm long gone**_

-Wow!- La voz soñadora del animador llamo la atension de los presentes.- Aquí mi amiga rosada tiene canto de sirena! Quien me apoya?- Todo el mundo aplaudio en un grito; "yo!".

-No es para tanto.- Sonrio con nerviosismo al este acercarla a el para hablarle.

-Bueno como ganadora de esta ronda tienes la oportunidad de dedicarle una cancion a tu acompañante de esta noche. Que dices?- Le ofrecio escuchando como todos le pedian que volviera a cantar.

-Claro!- Acepto encantada mirando de reojo a Shadow que negaba con la cabeza sin poder quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno que suba su pareja en la noche de hoy!- Invito junto al aplauso de los jovenes y la presencia del azabache no se hizo de esperar. Llego con confianza y su tipica mirada seria colocandose a la par de Amy.

-Pero si es nada mas y nada menos que Shadow the hedgehog!- Exclamo sorprendido indicandole que ya podia comenzar.

Amy sonrio con picardia al escuchar la bateria de fondo.

_**Tonight, my head is spinning**_

_**I need something to pick me up**_

_**I've tried but nothing is working**_

_**I won't stop**_

_**I won't say I've had enough**_

_**Tonight, I start the fire**_

_**Tonight, I break away**_

Camino lentamente alrededor de Shadow seduciendolo con su dulce voz e invitandolo a que aceptara aquella proposicion.

_**Break away from everybody**_

_**Break away from everything**_

_**If you can't stand the way**_

_**This place is**_

_**Take yourself to higher places**_

_**(ohhh, ohhh)**_

_**At night I feel like a vampire**_

_**It's not right **_

_**I just can't give it up**_

_**I'll try to get myself higher**_

_**Let's go**_

_**We're going to light it up**_

_**Tonight we start the fire**_

_**Tonight we break away**_

No pudo terminar de cantar al sentir como Shadow la halaba de la cadera y tomaba su rostro con una mano dandole un fuerte y apasionado beso. Como explicar la alegria que sentian ambos? Esas electricidades que recorrian sus cuerpos y les erizaba la piel ; sus respitaciones agitadas al compas de sus corazones. No pudieron evitar sonreir en medio de aquel beso.

Todo el mundo aplaudio y grito euforico ante la escena y ambos se separaron mirandose deseosos de mas , pero no podrian quedarse alli arriba. Shadow la tomo de su mano y la bajo de la tarima rapidamente. Volvieron a la pista de baile , de fondo sonaba musica tecno. Bailaron muy pegados uno alfrente del otro provocandose para continuar con lo ocurrido en la tarima. Entonces Amy penso que era su turno y poco a poco rodeo su cuello y agarro sus espinas robandole un nuevo beso. Este en cambio comenzo mucho mas lento que el anterior y conforme pasaban los segundos se intensificaba. Shadow mordio su labio sutilmente haciendola estremecer y la vio a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Que te parece si salimos de aquí?- Aquella proposicion por muy rara que paresca la solto ella . Amy estaba relamiendose luego de aquel beso.

No dijo nada , la volvio a pegar a su cuerpo y deboro sus labios con ansiedad. De pronto Amy dio un sobresalto al sentir que caia pero estaba sobre algo blando. Miro a su alrededor soltando gemidos al tenerlo acostado sobre ella besando y mordisqueando su cuello. Estaban en una habitacion a oscuras. Seguramente la de Shadow ya que no se parecia en nada a la suya. Apreto sus labios al sentir las manos del azabache acariciar sus muslos y apretarlos justo luego de levantar su falda. Se estremecio nuevamente y le retiro la chaqueta de un movimiento, este sonrio y nego con la cabeza tomandola de las muñecas y uniendolas sobre su cabeza. Lo miro confundida y movio sus labios para quejarse , pero este fue mas rapido y le tapo la boca su su mano libre.

-Lo siento. Pero aquí mando yo.- Le advirtio lleno de euforia en sus ojos volviendo a aferrarse a su garganta sin soltarla.

Movio su cabeza un par de veces sintiendo como su agarre se aligeraba hasta que abandono su boca. Pero eso no habia pasado por sus movimientos , el habia cambiado su mano a uno de sus pechos. Solto un nuevo gemido y este se aferro a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente recorriendo con su lengua cada zona de aquella boca que llevaba tiempo que deseaba probar y que en esos momentos era toda suya.

El celular de Shadow sono sobresaltando a ambos. Resoplo molesto sabiendo que si era de GUN no podria ignorarla y al ver el nombre en pantalla solto una blasfemia.

-Señor Shadow necesito el informe de su trabajo en este momento.- Una voz gruesa y con autoridad hablo atravez de la bocina.

-Ire enseguida.- Respondio friamente cortando la llamada. Dejo caer su rostro sobre el hombro de la rosada y aprecio por ultima vez su fragancia.

-Ya ,entiendo.- Indico con una sonrisa acariciando las puas de este con suavidad. Lo escucho suspirar frustrado y un aura roja los rodeo.

Reacciono al su vista volver a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la habia llevado a su casa y habia desaparecido sin siquiera despedirse.

Le resto importancia a ese detalle. Igual lo podria ver luego. Solo pudo concetrarse en la oleada de sensaciones que sentia en esos momentos. Subio a su cuarto y se dejo caer el la cama sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios. Alfin lo habia besado y el a ella.

"Que estuve apunto de hacer?"

Sacudio su cabeza agradeciendo que aquella llamada los interrumpiera. Porque si bien ella lo deseaba aun no estaba lista para dar aquel paso y si no los hubieran interrumpido habria cometido un gran error. No iba a darle su virginidad a cualquiera y aunque el no fuera cualquiera tampoco eran nada.

En otra ocacion alomejor no habria podido dormir , pero gracias al cansancio y el alcohol en su sistema solo fue cuestion de segundos para que cayera sumida en su mas profundo sueño.

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

Ese fin de semana fue una tortura para ella al no saber del azabache. Pero no podia hacer nada , alomejor el aun estaba en la base y no queria verse muy desesperada por mas que lo estuviera.

Estuvo todo el dia aislada de sus amigos esperando poder verlo , pero parecia que no habia ido a la escuela y eso solo la tenia algo deprimida. Lo busco con la mirada por todas partes y nada. Suspiro derrotada caminando para un redondel y se sento a escuchar musica. Pero solo consiguio ponerse peor.

Derrepente sintio como era agarrada y arrastrada a la velocidad del sonido. Reacciono aturdia viendo a su alrededor y pudo apreciar que estaba nuevamente en aquel callejon. Acaso Shadow la habia llevado alli? Se giro en busqueda de respuestas y solo consiguio ver a aquel erizo de puas verdes que tanto la irritaba.

-Para que me has traido aquí?- Inquirio con molestia cruzada de brazos viendo como este jugaba con una de sus navajas.

-Quiero saber que has pensado de mi propuesta, linda?-Sonrio divertido viendola a los ojos.

-Ah es muy facil! No!- Respondio recordando su primer encuentro.

-Yo creo que…

-Ya la has escuchado…-aquella voz grave otra vez.

Busco a espaldas de Scourge encontrandose con un Shadow visiblemente molesto; furioso. El de puas verdes solo solto una blasfemia y desaparecio de alli dejandolos solos.

-Fuiste tu ese dia cierto?- Pregunto con curiosidad reconociendo su voz.

-A quien mas le temeria esa escoria?- Respondio calmandose y deteniendose frente a esta.

-Escucha yo…

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa.- La interrumpio viendola intensamente.

-Que? Por que?- Lo miro confundida.

-Por haberte faltado al respeto la otra noche.-Le recordo sin perder la compostura.

-Oh…-susurro con tristeza apartandole la mirada. Ahora si que se sentia desilucionada , es decir si le alegraba el hecho de que el se disculpara pero a la vez era como si se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido.-…no se que decir.-Agrego con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Solo aceptala.- Respondio exasperado rodando sus ojos.

-No es tan facil.- Le indico sonriendo con tristeza.

-A que te refieres?- Fruncio su ceño sin comprender.

-Aceptar tu disculpa es como si pensara que aquello fue un error.- Lo miro a los ojos.- Y si no lo hago tendre que alejarme de ti.-Advirtio sintiendo que sus propias palabras la destruian.

-No puedes simplemente fingir que nada paso?- Cuestiono molesto.

-No. Para ti tal vez si es facil pero no para mi. No acostumbro a besar a otras personas y continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada a diferencia tuya. Y me da rabia porque en algun punto pense que yo no era otra de tus conquistas. - Comenzo a perder el control sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-No lo eres.-Le informo tratando de calmarse. Aquello se le estaba saliendo de control.

-No claro! No llegaste a poseerme completamente , pero igual y luego de que me usaste me estas hechando a un lado.- Lo vio con rencor secando sus lagrimas rapidamente.

-Estas exagerando! Yo aun quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga!- Exclamo harto de aquella actitud por parte de la rosada.

-Pero yo no!- Le dio la espalda luego de gritarle y se abrazo a si misma tragandose sus lagrimas.- No puedo! Y sabes porque? Porque para mi si significo algo! Me gustas demasiado y duele que no lo veas.- Su voz se comenzo a quebrar. Shadow solo desvio la mirada sintiendose culpable por todo aquello.-Lo siento pero no acepto tu disculpa.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de partir.

Corrio con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás y salio de aquella escuela con rumbo a su casa. Se sentia terrible y no podria ir a clases de esa manera.

"Porque?"

**Wujuuu! Ya estamos a ley de un capitulo para terminar! Dejen sus reviews! Ya que muero por saber que opinan! Nos leeremos prontooo! Chao! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pues si! Andaba aburrida y me dije : porque no? XD Asi que aquí esta el capitulo final! Espero que lo disfruten! Ya sera hasta mi proxima locura ;D**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

Subio a su manzano y se recosto en la hamaca en posicion fetal. Lloro por largo rato hasta que se quedo dormida. Se lamento hasta que sus fuerzas la abandonaron y su corazon se canso de latir con tanta fuerza.

Shadow por su parte se desquito su rabia con todos aquellos edificios y tangones de basura. Habia hecho todo lo posible por no lastimarla pero igual y lo habia hecho. Como podria arreglar las cosas ahora?

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

Paso un mes mas en el que Amy lo evitaba a toda costa o simplemente andaba siempre acompañada para que el no pudiera sacar el tema. Estaba completamente decaida por todo aquello. Extrañaba a su amigo y por mas que le doliera no podia buscarlo. No podria imaginar seguir con el como si no pasara nada en su interior.

Ese dia curiosamente fue a almorzar sola a un local cerca de la escuela. Era uno de esos dias en los que solo una persona te puede alegrar. Sinceramente no iba a comer algo fuerte solo pidio una malteada de fresa con chocolate y se sumergio en sus pensamientos largo rato. Rouge le habia dicho que Shadow queria hablar con ella pero esta lo ignoro. Porque era tan dificil de entender eso?

-Andas sola?-Pregunto a sus espaldas causando que esta suspirara melancolica.

-Si.-Lo vio sentarse frente a ella con su semblante frio fijo en ella.

-Rogue no te ha dado mi mensaje?- Pregunto llamando a la mesera con un ademan de mano.-Un blacao, por favor.- Pidio con amabilidad mientras aquella coneja rosada asintia y se retiraba.

-Si lo ha hecho.-Se encogio de hombros tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Podemos hablar?-

-Claro. Pero te lo hare mas facil.- Se acomodo en su lugar y le sonrio con tristeza mientras el arqueaba una ceja.- Me aleje de ti para evitar que mi interes hacia ti creciera y se convirtiera en un sentimiento mas grande. Quiero pasar esa pagina para poder volver a ser tu amiga.- Le indico mirandolo a los ojos. Shadow solo asintio.

-Has… tenido éxito?- Inquirio con cierto temor.

-No. Y en realidad el extrañarte no me ayuda mucho.- Nego con molestia jugando con el sorbeto de su vaso.

-Tambien me has hecho falta, Rose.- Sonrio con tristeza al soltar aquella confesion.

-Aja. Ya se por donde vas.- Se encogio de brazos mirando a todas partes.

-Enserio?-Cuestiono con sarcasmo sorprendiendola.- No lo creo. Ni yo mismo se porque estoy aquí. No entiendo porque te quiero devuelta si tu solo me hechas a un lado porque te sientes herida. Pero sabes que? No eres la unica con sentimientos aquí. A pesar de haber sido creado para ser un arma letal siento y esta situacion contigo me afecta.- Respiro hondo recuperando todo el aire que habia dejado al hablar sin parar.

-Me diras ahora que sientes algo por mi?-Se recosto de la mesa viendolo con curiosidad.

-Si.-Respondio con frialdad apartandole la vista como si aquello fuera tan dificil de aceptar para el.

-No volvere a ser tu amiga solo por eso. -Advirtio molesta parandose de la mesa en la que estaban.-Tendras que demostrarme que es verdad lo que dices.

Comenzo a caminar a paso rapido alejandose de la mesa dejando a Shadow bastante frustrado.- Iras a la fiesta de disfraces?- La detuvo sosteniendo su brazo con suavidad.

-Te vere alli?- Respondio con una media sonrisa viendolo sobre su hombro. Este asintio soltandola y viendola partir.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Amy se encontraba en casa de Tails preparando todo para aquella fiesta que comenzaria esa noche. Estaba preparandose mentalmente para lo que tenia planiado para el erizo negro.

Se preparo junto con Cream en la habitacion del zorrito. Estaba super nerviosa pensando en como podria ir la noche. Su disfraz era de caperucita roja y el de Cream era el de una gitana.

Amy llevaba una larga capa roja que le tapaba deste la cabeza hasta los pies. Se unia con un boton plateado en el mismo centro de su pecho dejando ver su pantalon negro ajustado y su camisa de campesina crema.

Bajaron algo tarde gracias a que tuvo que discutir con su amiga porque le apenaba que todos vieran su abdomen que para el pensar de Amy era muy sensual. Ya todos estaban abajo y sonaba musica muy movida. Estaba oscuro y una luz se mantenia intermitente dandole un toque algo lugubre. Paseo su mirada interesada buscando al erizo negro y lo encontro tomando un trago en una de las esquinas del salon. Estaba vestido de vampiro con una larga capa resgada y unos prominentes colmillos blanquecinos ademas de que se podia apreciar sangre manchando su boca como parte del atuendo. Al parecer el tambien la buscaba con la mirada.

Atraveso el salon con sigilo manteniendo una mirada divertida en su rostro. Busco una oportunidad de tenerlo de espaldas y cuando este solto su vaso Amy corrio con velocidad y le dio un abrazo por la espalda que causo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

La rosada rio sonoramente sentada en la espalda de Shadow viendolo como buscaba con molestia a su agresor. Sintio su mano que la tumbo al suelo y luego lo vio sobre ella. Aquella imagen realmente le causo un gran estremecimiento gracias a la sangre.

Shadow se acerco con una sonrisa pervertida y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso deseosamente sintiendo como esta le correspondia el beso y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

La levanto despues de separarse de ella y la acorralo contra la pared respirando entrecortadamente. Luego la miro con desconfianza.

-Se lo que estas pensando.- Agrego sonriendole calidamente.- Y luego de haber pensado bien las cosas quiero darte una oportunidad. Sere tu amiga otra vez.- Informo riendo al pensar en lo ironico que sonaba aquello luego de haberlo besado.

-Muy bien…- rodeo sus caderas con su brazo y la pego a el viendola muy cerca a sus esmeraldas.-Pero yo no solo quiero que seas mi amiga.- Le advirtio robandole un nuevo beso.

-Ahhh…y…en…tonces?- Pregunto con sus labios atrapados con los de este sintiendo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a elevarse.

-Quiero que seas mia en todo el sentido de la palabra.-Se alejo de sus labios y le susurro aquellas palabras con total sinceridad.

-Tuya?- Lo abrazo suavemente recostando su cabeza de su pecho.

-Solo mia.-Correspondio aquel abrazo sintiendo como esta aceptaba subiendo y bajando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo sere , pero solo con una condicion.- Se separo rapidamente alzando su dedo anular para enumerar su respuesta.

-Y es?-

-Que tu tambien seras completamente mio.- Informo volviendo a besarlo enredando sus dedos entre las puas de el azabache de mirada carmesi.

-Entonces tenemos un trato.- Acepto gustoso dejandose llevar finalmente por lo que sentia sin importarle absolutamente nada mas. Finalmente ambos estaban completamente felices y eso era lo unico que importaba.

_**Y vivieron felices por siempre xD Nahhh! Este ha sido el final de mi simple , corto pero entretenido fic xD Les agradezco por leerme! Y como ya dije en el principio: Nos leeremos pronto en otra de mis locuras! Chao ;D**_


End file.
